Achele at GLAAD
by nataz1991
Summary: Dianna is ready to host the GLAADs but what happens when J.Groff plays cupid between Dianna Agron and Lea Michele during the awards. This is how the night should have really gone down. Revamped this story to a one shot for Achele : )


Ok I know i have my Faberyy story i should be concerntrating on, but this one just popped into my head. It's only going to be a one shot but who wouldnt have loved for this to happen at the 2012 GLAAD's. I hope you all enjoy : )

"God lea i'm so nervous! Usually when i'm on stage i'm with you guys, this is just gonna be me! What if they don't like me?"

"Di, listen to me, you are going to be fine. Your amazing and funny and if you feel yourself getting nervous then just look at me, ok?"

Lea always knew how to calm Dianna's nerves which is why she called her best friend in the first place. When she agreed to be the host of the 2012 GLAAD awards at first she was honoured and said yes instantly, but today was the big day and she was starting to freak out. She wa so coaught up in Lea's words it took her a second to process them.

"Wait. what? Your coming tonight?" Her smile was so big that she let out the cutest giggle, which earned a laugh from the brunette.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, my good friend and gay asked me to be his date and I knew you were hosting so I thought hey I get a free night out and the chance to support my friend. But I don't want you having a heart attack so, here we are."

"You have no idea how happy i am right now! Ok, i'm calmish right now, I better go and get ready and i guess i'll see you in the audience."

"You most definitely will. I'll see you soon sweetie."

"Bye lee."

With that dianna hung up the phone and the nerves she had before her phone call had quickly washed away. The two girls had known eachother for nearly four years and Dianna had loved the little diva instantly. Over the years she had many chances to confess her feelings but there was always something getting in the way. So now she was just content knowing that Lea would always be in her life as her best friend. With Glee going into season four production and her character not being in every episode she savoured all the time she could with Lea. When she looked at the time she saw she had a mere three hours until show time and couldn't wait to see her girl in the audience, even if the girl didn't know she had her heart.

"Lea Michele Sarfati! Hurry the hell up! Our car will be here in 5 minutes!"

Jonanthan Groff was Lea's best guy friend, they knew everything about eachother, some stuff they'd rather not know but they were both big on oversharing. He sat in her living room waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so they could hit the road.

"Ok Ok i'm ready!" With that she opened the door and stood unsure of herself. "Well? How do I look?"

Jon stood up and smiled at his friend "Lea you look beautiful and i'm sure a certain blonde host with feel the same way." He gave her a small wink.

"Ok, i'm gonna do it. Tonight after the awards, i'm finally gonna tell her."

Just like Dianna, she too had fallen for her co-star when she first laid eyes on her, they just had this connection. She was too scared to ever act on her feelings. This will be the second time she will try and tell her Lady Di how she feels. The first time was just after they finished their world tour, but then cory had to go and ruin things by kissing her infront of the whole cast after their last show. He decided to be all romantic and sappy and tell everyone that he loved her. She said she needed time to think about it but just when she was ready to let cory down Ryan called her up and said it would be great publicity for the show if the two main characters where really together. She knew it was the cowards way out, staying with Cory but it did drum up alot of publicity and with their busy schedules due to the shows hiatus they didn't really spend that much time with eachother. Unfortunately that was the same for her and Dianna, they both worked alot and Di had been slightened stand off - ish after Cory's confession.

"Well its about damn time! Trust me when I say that she loves you too. I have gaydar and you two read through the roof. But, if you don't mind me asking, why now?"

Lea took a deep breath before starting "The show is moving on and when you look around people are more open than they have ever been. I was scared for my career but now, I could care less because its nothing if I don't have someone to come home to at the end of the night. Cory is definitely not that person, hes not, hes just, well he isnt her. I love her Jon and the thought of not being with her everyday at work just kills me. So i'll just have to put myself out there and hope for the best."

"Trust me Lee, tonight is going to be truly memorable and you'll get your girl." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before extending his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She smiled and linked their arms together "We most certainly shall."

After the formality of the red carpet and the countless questions about the relationship between her and Lea's character, Dianna couldn't help but think if only they knew how she really felt about the brunette. She scanned the carpet loooking for Lea but she had to rush in and do some last minute prep. The stage manager approached her just as she was getting her make up perfected.

"Ok, Miss Agron. Your all good to go i'm sure everyone had gone over the formalities, there is just one more thing that we need to discuss. Last year when Naya Rivera hosted, she auctioned of a kiss and all proceeds went straight into the foundation. Would you be willing to do the same?"

Without hesitating she agreed, if one kiss could result in a large donation then who was she to complain. With that she took to the stage and the evening was well underway. It took her all of five minutes to scan the packed room and find the chocolate eyes that she loved so much.

When it came to the auctioning off of her kiss, she was joined on stage and the guy who was auctioning of the kiss couldn't even get her name right. Dianna was quick to correct him which made lea laugh.

Jonathan turned to his date and whispered in her eye "So, are you gonna bid?"

Lea rolled her eyes at him "Don't be rediculous, she would freak out now shush Dianna is talking!"

The brunette turned he attetnion back to the stage just as Dianna spoke and said "I've kissed girls before, its fun."

Her jaw almost hit the table at Dianna's revelation, how did she not know this after they've been friends for such a long time,  
why keep it from her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Congratualtions Miss Lea Michele, you have just won a kiss for $8000. Come up and claim your prize."

"Your welcome Lea." He grinned.

She shot Jonathan a death glare before she stood up and reluctantly made her way to the stage, she knew if she didn't go through with it then there would be questions as to why. So when the stupid guy that called her girl diane, took her hand and helped her onto the stage, she looked in every direction but at Dianna.

"Now i'm sure you two ladies don't need an introduction." He took a step back and began clapping.

Still looking at the floor, Lea took in the unmistakeble scent of Dianna and knew that the blonde was in front of her, she felt a soft hand on her chin to lift her head and when she did the sight before her was breath taking. She finally looked into those hazil eyes and found that they were darker than usual. Dianna gave her a small grin and nodded her head, no words were said but Lea knew exactly what Dianna was trying to convey. Lea broke the silence.

"Screw it!"

She took Dianna's face in her hands and pulled her in to the most passionate kiss she had ever given. She didn't know how the blonde would react, that was until she felt two hands grasp onto her hips and squeeze. Their lips were still crashed together and as tempted as she was to slip her tongue along Dianna's lips she knew this wasn't the time. Lea was completely lost in Dianna, however breath was becoming an issue so she reluctantly pulled away. They both stared deep into eachothers eyes and just as Dianna was about to move back in for another kiss she was rudely interupted.

"Well, somebody open up a window because it just got hot in here! Give it up for Dianna and Lea for being such good sports."

The two girls were still in a daze but turned to the audience who were applauding them. Before she knew what was happening, Lea was being ushured off the stage and the show had to continue. Luckily there was a podium for her to hold onto because that kiss made Dianna go weak at the knees. She was thankful for the auction being so close to the end of the night otherwise she was sure she could have continued otherwise.

The rest of the night was a blur to her, Lea had not returned to her seat and Jonathan was nowhere to be found. As the audience gave their final round of applause for the evening, Dianna exited the stage and made her way straight to her dressing room.

She kept repeating to herself, I have to call lea! I have to find Lea! So she burst through her door and made a beeline for her purse. Rumagaing around for her phone she heard the door close behind her, it gave her a fright so she turned around and saw the object of her affection.

"Hey you." Lea was more confident than she thought as she edges closer to the blonde.

"Lea! I uhm, you just, what was - " She was interupted by Lea's finger on her lips and didn't even try to supress the small moan that escaped her mouth at the sensation of her hand on her face.

"Dianna, I love you. I've always loved you. Cory and I broke up and all I want, all i've ever wanted is to be with you. Now, i'm going to kiss, ok?"

Both girls smiled and Dianna had a tear in her eye "No."

Shocked at Dianna's words Lea took a step back, but the blonde took Lea's hands in her own. "I love you so much Lea, you have no idea, but, i don't want our first real kiss to be in a dressing room. Come home with me?"

Lea breathed a sigh of relief and nodded as dianna lead them out of the building and into her town car. Jonathan was right, tonight she really was going to get her girl ...

As they pulled up the Dianna's complex, the blonde interlaced their hands together and stopped outside her front door. She turned to face Lea and for a split second her face screamed panic. Knowing every one of dianna's expressions, Lea mirrored her expression.

"Di? Whats wrong, you've gone pale? Are you ok?" Her hand rose to caress the blonde's cheek and hopefully snap her out of whatever is going through her mind. She looked Lea dead in the eye before she started ...

"I, Lea. This. Us." She was making no sense and just stood their gesturing between them.

"Dianna, its me. Take a breath and use your words." Although she smiled Lea felt sick to her stomache at what was about to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Ok. From the moment I saw you, i felt a strange connection to you and after getting to know you, i knew i loved you. But, i never in my wildest dreams thought i'd be stood here, infront of you, saying this and well, what if i'm not enough?" She felt the tears begin to fall and knew that she couldn't handle losing Lea before she even had her, she risked a glance at the brunette and saw tears in those chocolate orbs. She cleared her throat about to say something else when just like in her dressing room, she was interupted by Lea's finger on her lips. This time though she was shaking.

"For one of the most intelligent people i know you can be so dumb sometimes. Unlike you, i knew i loved you from the moment i saw you, but i was too afraid to admit it, because i know that being rejected by you, would have broken my heart and i couldn't risk losing your friendship. You think your not enough? You are everything, your my best friend and my soulmate. If anything your too much for me, but maybe we could be enough for eachother. I love you, you hear me blondie?"

The tears flowed down both girls faces but the second lea started talking they turned from tears of self doubt to hope and love. They came together in a tight embrace before Lea spoke into the blonde locks.

"Di? Can we please go inside? All i want is to snuggle up with you like we used to, except now i can kiss you when i feel like it and i have four years to catch up on." Both girls chuckled at this and without a word the door was unlocked and they entered the apartment. Things were so comfortable as both girls changed into some PJs and snuggled up together on the couch.

They both sighed contently, despite this being all they wanted, it was never about jumping eachothers bones, at least not right away. It was about their love and admitting to themselves that they were meant to be.

As Lea lay with her arms wrapped around Dianna, she looked down at the blonde mane on her chest and couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was never going to hear the end of it from Jon. Oh shit, she thought.

"Di?"

"hmm mmm" she hummed so peacefully.

"I think i owe Jon $8000" she laughed.

"I'll write the cheque myself! Money well spent if you asked me." Both girls smiled and as they tightened their grip of eachother they drifted off to sleep knowing that they had eacother, for the rest of their lives and nothing was going to tear them apart after how long it took for them to find eachother.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and your reviews are more than welcome : ) !


End file.
